


The Awakening

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Awakening

Potter is finally where Severus wants him—on his knees.

Severus's fingers are tight in Potter's hair, holding his head steady as he fucks his mouth.

Potter's nostrils flare as he tries to breathe around Severus's thick length.

Severus watches his cock slide between shiny pink lips over and over.

Potter looks up; brilliant green pierces Severus straight through and he's coming down Potter's throat.

Severus loosens his grip but Potter doesn't pull away. 

Potter continues gently licking then, astonishingly, rubs his face over Severus's prick, moaning softly.

Severus's sucks in a breath then pushes back into Potter's waiting mouth.


End file.
